Book of curses
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: What should Tsubaki have expected. Sure he pranks the green-haired vampire a lot, but he never thought the subclass would take his revenge with a book filled with curses. Little did the angry Sakuya know that these curses also effected the other 7 servamp siblings and their eve's. Kuromahi, a bit Tetsono, Lawlicht and hints of Sakumahi


**Servamp, Book of Curses**

 **I am so stupid doing four series at once. But oh well that's just me.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Animal attracting

For a city that normally is already busy, and not the mention currently having a servamp war on his hands, it was surprisingly calm. Well almost anyway. There was one green-haired vampire that wasn't so peaceful, not in the slightest. Why you ask? Well let's just say that Sakuya was done with all the tricks his prime servamp had played on him. " _That damned fox, if only I could pour hot water on him when he is a fox_ " the teen sinisterly thought. He then stopped walking in anger and sighed, trying to calm himself down. " _Oh well, it's not like I can think of anything to really bug him_ ". Just when he decided to call it a night and head back to Tsubaki, he stepped on something hard.

" _What the?"_ Sakuya questioned himself, he moved his foot and saw that he stepped on a book. The book was a bit thorn up, starting to fall apart and dusty. "Geez who the hell drops their stuff on the streets" he complained as he dusted the cover to read the title. It read; " _Book of curses,_ good for paying back annoying servamps and their eve's."

The male stood in silence, having to need to reread the title a number of times before fully understanding what he had in his hands. " _There is no way this is real_ " he thought, " _Tsubaki or Belkia are probably pranking me. Then again, this book looks pretty damn old, maybe it is real. Well in any case let's just take it with me, it's probably fake but it makes a good object to hit mine fox plushy"_ the subclass finally decided before heading back.

Later that night

Tsubaki and Belkia had put a bucket full of water above Sakuya's bedroom door. _"Screw, it I am going to curse that bastard"_ the subclass decided. He flipped the book open and read the following: Congratulations you are in possession of the world's only book that can curse a servamp and their eve. To be the true owner of the book please wear the ring inside the back of the book. There are eighteen curses you can cast, however some curses can only effect the eve, some only the servamp but most of them effect both. You can only cast one curse at a time, to cast another you have to hope your victims can somehow break the curse. But the most important part is that you have fun laughing at their misery.

" _The writer of this book sure was a sadist"_ the green haired vampire thought with a sweat drop. Sakuya then pulled a black ring from the of the book and put it on. There wasn't anything special about it, but it fits around his finger perfectly. He then turned the page and read the first curse he saw aloud.

 _Oh masters of sin, be plagued by the beasts of your servant; Come forth_ _ **Dyr tilråb.**_

The book started shaking and what seemed like different colored spirits started flowing out of the book. The ring got hot and something that resembled black vines came out of the ring. Sakuya started to feel dizzy, but was able to recognize that the spirits had resemblance of creatures of some kind coming out of the book, before he lost conscious.

* * *

The next morning, Mahiru's apartment

"Kuro get up already" the eve of sloth tried to wake up his servamp. "Nooo, don't want to" is what he got as a reply. Kuro, as always, had no desire to come out of bed. "Can't we just skip Monday and extend our weekend?" he asked. "There's no way I can do that" Mahiru lectured him, "Hurry up and eat breakfast, we'll be leaving in ten minutes". "Okay Mom" Sleepy Ash lazily replied. "I am not your mom" the eve angrily responded.

As Kuro was sitting by the table, slowly eating his food because he still wasn't fully awake yet, he noticed some cats by the window. "Oi Mahiru" he called out his boyfriend, "Did the neighbors get cats?" he asked. "Not that I know of, why you ask?" the confused eve replied. "That's why" the servamp said as he pointed towards the balcony, which was filled with even more cats. "What the hell" Mahiru said in surprise, "Even if they did this is a little too mu- AH. It's so late already. We need to go Kuro" he pulled the older male with him.

On the way to school, they also encountered a lot of cats. Kuro was just trying to nap, so he really didn't care much. Mahiru on the other hand started to feel a bit uneasy. He did not have a problems with cats, heck he had one on his head right now, but these felines seemed to be drawn to him. Or maybe it was his imagination? On school self however he had no doubt that it certainly was not.

Almost the entire school grounds were filled with all kinds of cats. What's more, they all had their attention focused on Mahiru himself. Some cats even found a way into the school and gathered around the poor eve. Thanks to this cat-abomination school was cancelled until they could get the situation under control.

"Oi get away from him" the servamp shooed the other felines away from his eve's head. "Mahiru only needs my cuteness, so get off" he commanded, being very irritated by the other animals. "Do you have any idea why this is happening Kuro?" the teen asked while he pulled a kitten of his leg. "Did you was your clothes with catnip?" he tried, as he used his tail as whip to push the other feline's away. "Like hell I would do something stupid like that" the eve angrily replied, "For now we should just get away from them" he said before dashing away from them.

After a while of running the eve had to stop to catch his breath. "Did we *huff* lose them *puff*?" he asked his partner. "Let's see" the black cat answered, looking back in the direction they came from. "Yeah I think we di-" he started, but couldn't finish seeing a catsunami coming their way. "What's wro-" the teen wanted to finish his sentence, but turned white and speechless when he saw the living flood.

As a response Mahiru quickly summoned his lead and flew high in the sky, escaping the almost certain death attack. "T-that was too close for comfort" the eve said, floating on his broom in the safety of the azure. "Ah I get it now Mahiru" the black realized, "This is all just a dream and soon we'll wake up. Thank goodness it's just a dream" he sighed. "Don't sleep" the teen scolded him, "Thinking about it simply, we should go to someone who knows a lot about servamp". "In other words Bastard-chan and Lily right?".

* * *

After a while of flying the two started to see some weird clouds. "Are those really clouds?" Mahiru wondered, "They don't seem really fluffy and are in so much different colors". "Something is coming this way" Kuro noticed, as something came fluttering away from the strange clouds and towards them. "Huh, isn't that Lily?" the eve recognized the servamp of lust in his animal form.

"Ah Mahiru-kun, Nii-san" the butterfly spoke, "You have to help Misono!". "What's wrong?" Mahiru asked. "He has been kidnapped by those butterflies" Lily explained, pointing in the direction of the weird clouds. "WHAT" the eve of sloth yelled out, looking again to see that the weird clouds were indeed millions of butterflies.

"How did this happen?" Mahiru asked Kuro's brother as he flew faster towards the enormous group of flying bugs. "I am not sure" the butterfly in his hair started to explain, "This morning the garden was slowly filling up with these butterflies, and they started to hang around Misono. At first they didn't really bother him, but they just increased in numbers. Soon he was pulled into the air, and I have been trying to get them put him down since then". "Can't deal with all the animals today" Kuro complained.

As soon as Mahiru came close to the swarm he started to search for his friend. "HEY SHIROTA, OVER HERE" somebody yelled to the eve. After following the source of the sound, Mahiru found the eve of Lust pretty quickly. "Misono hang on I'm coming" the teen on the broom yelled. Unfortunately the butterflies had other plans.

Not wanting to lose Misono the swarm started to push out the three invaders. Once they successfully did that, they started to fly really fast in a big circle around the captured eve. The result was a raging tornado made up of the colorful insects and the powerful wind they created. "We'll never get through that" Lily panicked, "How about we come back later?" the black cat suggested. "No way we are not leaving without Misono!" the eve decided, "Besides, thinking about it simply there's only one way into a tornado.

Before either servamps could ask what he meant, Mahiru flew them high into the clouds. He stopped above the top of the butterflynado, quickly scanned for the other eve, before diving into the raging winds. As they fell, Mahiru grabbed Misono as they went passed him and escaping the butterflies unharmed.

They had no time to relax, the swarm quickly followed them. Mahiru tried to escape them, but the butterflies were gaining on them. All of them realized that they had to find shelter, and fast. With the flying bugs on their tails they somehow made it to the Shiranoba Hot Springs. With luck on their side, they crashed landed inside while Tetsu closed the doors behind them. Trapping the insects outside.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" the youngest eve of the three asked. "I think we are all right. Thank you Tetsu" Mahiru thanked the boy. "Just what the hell is going on?" Kuro asked out loud, "First Mahiru and me almost drown thanks to a cat flood, then Bastard-chan gets kidnapped by butterflies". "Mmm, I think I can see a pattern" Lily said as he helped Misono stand up. "You do?" is eve asked.

"Mahiru was followed by cats right?", he started to explain "Nii-san's animal form is a cat. Misono got kidnapped by butterflies, an animal which I can turn into. In other words, somehow our Eve's are attracting the animals their servamp can turn into". "Then Sendagaya is attracting bats?" the eve of lust concluded.

"But I don't see any bats around him" Mahiru observes, "By the way can you turn on the lights? It's pretty dark in here". "The lights are on" the eve of pride stated. A silence creeped up on the other four, realizing what he meant by that statement. "Oi do you mean to tell us that the ceiling…" the servamp of sloth started, not sure if he really wanted to finish sentence. "That's right" a voice above them spoke up.

A bat flew down from the darkness and turned into the servamp of pride, Old Child. "The entire ceiling is covered by all different kinds of bats" he continued. "That's kind of creepy" Mahiru said as he looked above him, seeing how the bats moved a bit. "But how come they aren't swarming around Sendagaya?" Misono wondered. "Well it's true that they did that at first, but Hugh talked to them and now they are paying guests" Tetsu admitted.

"Paying?" the eve of sloth carefully asked. "They gave me this bag of money" the young eve said, holding up a bag filled with Yen. "So how high is the possibility that they stole that?" Misono whispered to Lily. "Pretty high I would say" the servamp whispered back. "Well putting that aside" Mahiru gestured, "What should we do? We can't have these animals following us around forever". "There's only one person we can go too, who can fix this" the eve of lust said a bit bitter. "Please don't say we are going to your brother bastard-chan?" the servamp asked, really not wanting to meet the cowboy weirdo. "It's not like we have much of choice" Misono admitted.

* * *

As soon as it became nightfall, and most animals started to fall asleep, the three duo's escaped through the backdoor. With haste they made their way to the house of the antique dealer. Aside from the few animals that were still awake, everything went well so far. Until, you guessed it, they had to go through the park, stumbling upon something rather 'unique'.

"Ah Nii-san's" the servamp of Greed greeted, "You have to help me!" he begged on his knees. "No way" the oldest answered, with no hesitation. "Why? I haven't even told you what the problem is" Hyde argued back. "Whatever it is I can already tell it's too troublesome" Kuro complained. "Come on at least here him out Kuro, he is your brother" his eve tried to reason. "Ugh, fine" the servamp of sloth gave in, "But only because Mahiru asked. What do you need help with?".

"I don't know how to save Licht-tan" the fifth servamp brother pointed at his eve. Who was surrounded with hedgehogs, sleeping. The eve himself was also napping, almost using the animals as defense mechanism. "How did this happen?" his brother of lust asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"It all started this morning" Hyde started to explain, "As we were having breakfast outside, a few hedgehogs came out of the bushes. Licht-tan went full animal lover mode and started hugging them and calling them by archangels name. That was fine and all, but as the day progressed more and more of these critters gathered around him. Eventually the concert he gave today was not for the people who paid, but for these guys. Right after that he followed them saying that the hedgehogs wanted to give him a tour of their houses. So finally he fell asleep like some princess, and the hedgehogs also went to dream land around him".

" _I knew it_ " everyone thought after hearing the explanation. "Just leave him, he's beyond saving. In more ways than one" Kuro tried to convince his younger brother. "Impossible, I can just leave him like this" the servamp greed countered, who was almost at brink of tears. "Don't fret my brother" Old Child tried to comfort him, "We are going to the eve of brother envy to fix this mess". "Or he can come to you" a voice said.

Turning around, the group came face to face with the last known eve; Mikuni and the servamp of Envy Jeje. "Misono give me an Abel a hug" the cowboy almost yelled with open arms. "I REFUSE" the younger brother declined the invitation, using Tetsu as a form of shield.

* * *

"Mikuni-san do you know what is going on?" Mahiru asked, ignoring the heartbroken state the eve of envy was in. "More or… less…" his servamp answered, "Everyone here… was also attacked… by their animals… form?". Everybody nods in agreement. "Us too" the blonde cowboy said, "Our shop was also run over by snakes. It was pretty scary, they slithered all over the place and even touched my precious Abel. I don't want to experience something like that again" he shivered, thinking back on the event like an Trauma.

"Johannes… almost got… eaten alive… because he insulted… Mikuni…" Jeje continued, "Don't worry… he's safe… for now…". " _He's probably exited he can study an phenomenon like this one_ " the sloth pair thought. "We don't know the real reason why this is happening but we found a way to fix it" Mikuni said, recovered from terrifying experience. "We need to intimidate the animals and show who is boss. So in other words, please roar them away sloth" the eve of envy told Kuro.

"Why me? Can't one of you guys do it?" the blunet complained. "As much as I dislike him, he's right" Hugh agreed, "You are a lion brother, the king of all animals. So naturally you have to do it". "Geeeeeh" the eldest servamp protested. "Please Nii-san, I want Lich-tan back" Hyde begged. "Please do it, I don't want Misono being kidnapped again by other butterflies. I'll bare my chest for you" Lily started to strip, "Don't strip" the eve of lust punched him.

"Please Kuro" his eve tried, "Those cats really were annoying. I only want you around as cat" he admitted with a light blush. The servamp of sloth looked at his eve, finding him one really cute, and two almost convinced him doing it. He tried one last argument, thanks to his stubborn laziness. "But almost none of the animals are here, so it won't be very effective". "Oh don't worry about that" the cowboy said, "I already woke up every animal of that the eve's attracted in this city, on the way to here".

As soon as he said that animals from all sides appeared. The cats came running from the streets, the bats and butterflies invaded through the sky, and the snakes came slithering from the sewers. "Ah Kuro hurry up" Mahiru freaked out, holding onto the servamp for his dear life. "Can't deal" Kuro sighed. He then jumped and transformed into a regular black lion and growled.

At his first roar the animals stopped in their track, and the hedgehogs plus angel woke up. With his second cry, which was slightly louder, the wild life started to slowly back away. Finally with his last and loudest roar the animals were intimidated, fleeing in fear. "Yes!" the lust pair celebrated, "You did it master sloth" Tetsu complemented him, "Well of course, he is the great first servamp" Hugh praised him.

"Ah Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and everyone else come back" Licht tried to bring the hedgehogs back. "What are you saying Angel-chan" the servamp of greed said in shock, "Nii-san finally was able to free you from them". "So it's your fault you demon" the famous pianist accused, "Die until you die, shit rat" he kicked Hyde. "Good work" Mahiru thanked his boyfriend, hugging he black lion. "I want a reward when we get back home" he demanded as he licked his eve. Giggling at the touch, the eve promised to give him a reward.

"Well all's well ends well" Mikuni relaxed, putting his hands behind his back. "I wonder about… that…" Jeje said, stepping a bit backed. "What do you mean?" his confused eve asked him. The servamp of envy simple pointed in a certain direction. As everybody looked were he pointed had, they came face to face with a group of lions. "Lion-san!" the eve of greed said with a sparkle in his eye. "DON'T SOUND HAPPY ABOUT THAT" Hyde yelled at him.

* * *

" _Well for now I know these curses are the real deal"_ Sakuya thought, looking at the group from the top of a building. " _Even though the eve's got cursed, that should mean the servamps will as well. I just hope this won't be trouble in the future_ " he looked at his finger with ring. When he woke up, there was a small vine gripping around his finger. It doesn't hurt but it did leave a bruise when he pulled it off.

" _All I've got to do now is find a curse that will only affect the servamp. I don't want Mahiru getting cursed as well"_ the subclass decided. With one final look at the black lion, who grew in size to scare of the other feline's, he went back home.

* * *

 **Finally done! God, I am not sure how fast I will update if each chapter is going to be this long. Then again it was fun to write something this long for a change.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review**


End file.
